I'M SPIDER-MAN!
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy Some Delicious Crack Pasta With A Side Of Fluffy Breadsticks.


**AN: So...this little plot bunny smacked me last night. Hard. Really hard. While screaming "WRITE ME!" and here we are. Anywhoozles. I know drugs have a reverse effect on Mac, meaning they work but not well enough. If a sedative knocks a person out for 6 hours, it'll be 3 for Mac. For me, it just takes forever for a sedative to kick in. Back to the point, in this one-shot sedatives and medications work just fine on Mac. Just for this fic. Blame the bunny that smacked me for this. Few more things before we get started. One: If you're new, hi there! Please make yourself at home :) Snacks to the left and the washroom is down the hall on the right. Two: I'm giving Grammarly a try to see if it'll help me improve my grammar but keep in mind (I am) that even editing software can be wrong. Just a heads up. Three: To my regulars! After next Saturday, updates should go back to normal. Four: That's it! Let's get the ball rolling!**

 **Summary: Mac gets his wisdom teeth out and hilarity ensues. Crack pasta and with some fluffy af breadsticks!**

 **Mistakes? Curse you Grammarly! Flames? They're used to cook my s'mores. Yum!**

 **Enjoy my sweeties!**

 **I'M SPIDER-MAN!**

"Ready to go bud?" Jack asked when Mac came into the kitchen dressed in sweats and one of Jack's old t-shirts.

"Ready," Mac said putting on his shoes.

Jack nodded and lead Mac out of his condo and down to his car. Today Mac was getting his wisdom teeth out. They grew in a little late and were causing the boy some grief. Well, more like a lot. Matty ordered him up to medical and the dentist they had hired after a few agents went missing and came back with trackers in their teeth, told Matty that Mac needed his wisdom teeth out. After some light teasing about being a late bloomer, Jack and Matty set up the surgery date and today was that day.

Jack drove to Phoenix Medical and looked over at Mac. Mac was fidgeting. Sure Mac has had surgery before but was still nervous. Over the years Jack had learned that Mac was not a fan of dentists and thus always took good care of his teeth.

"It's going to be okay bud. I had mine out years ago, sometimes I forget I did." Jack said.

"Mmmhmm." Mac hummed.

"We'll be safe a Phoenix, you know that," Jack said.

"I know," Mac said softly.

"So what's the problem?" Jack asked.

"It's just, I know I've had surgery before and this is nothing but I'm still nervous! Why am I so nervous about something so small? It's ridiculous." Mac said.

"No, it's not. It's totally normal. Even smaller surgeries make people nervous. It's just the way we're wired." Jack said. "I was nervous when I got mine out."

"Really?" Mac asked softly.

"Yup!" Jack said popping the p. "I was scared that the doctor would break my jaw or not be able to get my teeth out. Hell, I was nervous about getting so doped up and walking out naked."

Mac snickered at that and then shook his head.

"Point is kiddo, it's okay to be nervous. Some people get so scared about being under and not knowing what's going to happen to them that the doctors have to give them a little something to relax them before going under or they cancel the surgery altogether." Jack said.

Mac just nodded feeling a little better.

"Besides, you'll be alright and you'll feel much better when you get those suckers out," Jack said.

"Okay," Mac said still fidgeting but not as bad as before.

The two arrived at Phoenix Medical and headed straight for the dental office. Mac signed in and was called back in no time. The medical assistant took Mac back to the surgical suite and got him ready for the doctor.

"Alright, you're all set. The doctor will be with you shortly. Mr. Dalton? You'll have to go wait in the waiting room now." She said.

Jack nodded and gave Mac's shoulder a reassuring squeeze then ruffled his hair before heading back out to the waiting room.

Mac was tempted to call Jack back in and not let his arm go but resisted. The doctor soon came in and before Mac knew it everything was fine. Really fuzzy and funny but fine. A few minutes later found a giggly Mac laying down on the bed waving his hands around as if conducting an orchestra, but in his mind he was web-slinging.

Jack was allowed back in and smiled at the sight. He walked up to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Hey, kiddo." Jack greeted.

Mac looked up at the person that just sat down next to his bed. He smiled wide.

"Jack! You're alive!" Mac exclaimed happily.

Jack snorted. "Of course I am."

"The Green Goblin came and you vanished." Mac pouted. "But now you're back and we can go!"

"Go where buddy?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Duh! New York. I got to get the Goblin." Mac explained.

"The only place we're going is home," Jack said.

Jack helped a giggling Mac sit up and then stand up. He held Mac as he wobbled.

"Weebles wobble but I don't fall down." Mac laughed.

Jack couldn't help it. He cracked up. "Okay, buddy. Let's get you home and in bed."

"I gotta go, Jack! I'm Spider-Man!" Mac weakly exclaimed with a giggle.

"Well, web-head you can't do any web-slinging until you can stand up straight," Jack said.

Mac nodded and followed Jack to the car and the two drove back to Jack's place, stopping at the pharmacy to pick Mac's pain meds. The whole drive had Jack snickering as Mac hummed the theme to '60s version of Spider-Man. Once back at the condo, Jack helped a wobbly Mac to his room and settled him in.

"I'll be right back Mac. I'm gonna call the family and make some dinner." Jack said. "Stay put."

"Mm'kay. Just gonna lay here. Just lay here and just forget the world." Mac sang with a goofy smile.

"Oh, bud. You're lucky I'm not taping this." Jack muttered to himself.

"Tape? I need some tape!" Mac said trying to sit up.

"No you don't," Jack said.

"But but, I need to make my webs! I'm Spider-Man!" Mac pouted.

Jack shook his head and made Mac lay down again and ordered him to stay. Jack left a pouting Mac to do what he needed to do. After contacting everyone to tell them Mac was okay but really out of it, he began making dinner. He figured potato soup would be good. It had been a while since he had it and it was one of Mac's comfort foods. Jack jumped when he heard Mac's bedroom door open and watched as his boy wobbled down the hall to the washroom. He went up to the door and listened for a minute. He knocked lightly as to not spook him.

"Mac? You okay kiddo?" He asked.

He heard a muffled confirmation and Jack went back to the kitchen to finish dinner. Just as dinner was getting done Mac stumbled into the kitchen and sat at the island. He laid his head down and felt a hand on his forehead.

"Hey, bud. Feeling okay?" Jack asked.

Mac nodded. "Just really tired."

"Well. Let's some supper and get you some pain meds then you can sleep for a week." Jack said.

Mac nodded and sat up straight. He smiled at the sight of potato soup.

"No grilled cheese?" Mac asked.

"Not today but if your teeth feel fine on Friday, we'll make some," Jack said.

"Mm'kay," Mac said taking a bite of the soup.

After dinner found Mac wrapped in a blanket laying down on the couch with his head on Jack's lap. He had one of those ice packs you wrap around your leg or something. He was dozing off to the painkillers and Jack rubbing his back. Jack had put on Netflix and was watching Hercules. Yup. They were watching a Disney movie.

Mac's eyes drooped and snapped back open. He knew he was being ridiculous but a thought was swirling in his brain.

"Jack?" Mac slurred.

"What's up, Mackie?" Jack asked.

"You won't leave me. Right?" Mac asked softly. "You'll be here when I wake up?"

"Not going anywhere, buddy. You know that. You're stuck with me for a good long time. Now close your eyes and get some sleep." Jack said reassuringly. He figured the painkillers were messing with his head.

Mac smiled and let the painkillers do their job. He hummed a tune he hummed earlier. He heard Jack laughing.

"Shuddup. M'Spider-Man." Mac mumbled.

Jack laughed and watched over his web-head. He wished he could've recorded this but he just bought a new phone and wasn't about to risk it already.

Still, he got some laughs out of it.

 **I'm weak. That was some good crack pasta and fluffy breadsticks.**

 **See ya in the next thrilling episode of MacGyver!**


End file.
